


Light of Arthur

by LizzietotheT



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzietotheT/pseuds/LizzietotheT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot looks beautiful in winter.  The tree stands proud in the centre of the courtyard but there is something missing.  When Merlin and Arthur come across a Druidic ritual in the woods, their perspective on this winter festival will change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fiction is my own work but characters belong the the BBC and Shine so I do not take credit for them.
> 
> Merry Christmas Merlin fans!

Listen to the fanmix [here](http://8tracks.com/lizzietothet/light-of-arthur).

 

* * *

  

A blanket of snow had been covering Camelot for nearly a week now.  Icicles grasped the window ledges of the castle and in the midday sun; the occasional drip fell onto the courtyard below.  This year, the king had decided to host the first Winter Festival and he had invited everyone in the kingdom.  The courtyard was buzzing with music, dancing and food and the smell of spiced wine filled the air.  In the centre of all the excitement stood a peculiar tree, an ‘evergreen’ the king had called it.  Thought to symbolise immortality, it was acquired to bring longevity to the people this Christmas.  It had taken all of the knights to carry it into the citadel and all of the servants were required to help erect it and though, almost all of the complained about what a silly idea it was, all stood back and admired it once it was in position.

~*~

The snow had begun to fall again when Merlin headed out to collect parsley and sage for Gaius.  The bare trees were just enough shelter to prevent the snow settling on the ground below.  His hands were cold and he frantically rubbed them together and blew into them as he scanned the ground for herbs.  This errand always took a little longer in the winter months, even when searching for winter herbs.  The ground just wasn’t good enough this winter for anything to grow but Merlin eventually found what he wanted and hoped that Gaius would have enough to make the drafts he needed. 

Merlin was not far from the edge of the woods when he felt a sudden cold blow to the side of his face.  It was a ball of snow.  He looked all around him, trying to spy the culprit although he had his suspicions.  Hearing laughter coming from behind him, he turned and a flash of red cape disappeared behind a tree.  Merlin looked up at the snow clad branches and smiled, his eyes glowed gold, causing the tree to shake, the snow falling onto the suspect below.

“Arrrrggg” 

“Arthur, I know it’s you.  I saw you!”

Arthur walked out from behind the tree and towards Merlin, he was covered in snow.

“It looks good on you Sire!  You should wear white more often.” Merlin laughed, brushing the snow off Arthur’s shoulders and ruffling his hair to remove the last remaining flakes.

“Very funny Merlin.” Arthur said bluntly, brushing the remaining snow off himself and then pinching Merlin’s ear, making him squirm.  “Come on, we had better head back, it will be dark soon and the people will want to see their King at the first Winter Festival.”

“I doubt it,” Merlin whispered.  Arthur didn’t hear him, which was probably a good thing.

Arthur adjusted his cape and started back to Camelot.  Merlin picked up his basket and followed.

“What were you doing out in the woods anyway?” asked Merlin when he had caught up.

“Just stretching my legs and getting some fresh air.” Arthur replied, “It gets a little much when everyone in the city is on your door step.”

“Regretting this idea then?”

“Oh course not!  Everyone is enjoying themselves.”

“The tree is up alright?”

“You haven’t seen it yet? Oh, Merlin you must!  It is brilliant.  A good idea of mine I think.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and smiled; Arthur always thought highly of ‘his ideas’.

~*~

The night was drawing in and the lights of Camelot could be seen in the distance, it wasn’t far now.  However, it was another light that caught their attention; it glowed just off the tack just a few hundred yards in front of them.

Arthur stopped and put his arm out to catch Merlin stumbling beside him, “Wait here.” He said. 

“No, I’m coming with you” protested Merlin.  He didn’t want to be alone in the woods, it was getting dark.

“Fine but stay behind me.” Arthur knew he couldn’t argue.

“It is fire?” Merlin asked “It looks like someone has set fire to a log--”

“Yes, I think you’re right but keep you voice down.”

As they approached it became clear that Merlin was right, it was a burning log.  They exchanged glances, how strange. 

“But who would set fire to a log and just leave it here?” queried Merlin, trying to keep his voice down.

“Who indeed” said Arthur, drawing his sword.

Merlin looked around; somehow this place seemed familiar to him.  He could not work out why or whether he had even been here before but something told him that they were safe.  “Arthur, it’s alright, lay down you sword.”

“You can never be too careful Merlin.” He said, not making eye contact, he was looking all around them for signs of danger.

“Emrys?” came a soft voice from out of the darkness.

Arthur spun around, his stance widened and he raised his sword.

An old man stepped out of the shadows; a small child clutching his robes.  His hair and beard were long but tidy and in his right hand, he held a staff.

“It is alright Fair King,” the man spoke again, louder this time “you do not have to raise your sword to me, I mean you no harm.”

Arthur let down his sword and moved closer to Merlin.  He didn’t take his eyes off the old man.

Slowly, more people; men, women and children emerged from the surrounding area and gathered around the log, chanting a song in a language Arthur did not understand.

“Druids, Arthur.”  Merlin said.

“I have noticed that, thank you Merlin.”  Arthur replied.  “May I ask why you have set fire to a log in my woods?” he said, louder so that the Druid man could hear him.

The old man sighed and looked down at the log, shaking his head, _his woods? eh_.  “This is a celebration that we Druids partake in every year at this time.  It symbolises the winter solstice and the beginning of the lengthened sun.  Alban Arthan, it means ‘Light of Winter.’

The log smouldered in the centre of the gathering.  Everyone was now seated and the gentle murmur of a chant continued.  The Old Druid man whispered something into Merlin’s ear which no one else could hear and Merlin smiled.  His eyed flashed gold and the ash from the burning log rose and took to form of a robin.  The bird sang a song in mid-air before flying away and disappearing into ash.

“The robin redbreast symbolises the beginning of the Oak King’s rein.  He will now rein until midsummer, the time of the Holly King.”  The old Druid man spoke softly.  “Emrys and Arthur- Fair King, would you like to join us in the freeing of the Great Oak?”

“What’s that?” Arthur asked.

“We cut the mistletoe from the Great Oak, thus freeing the Oak King.”

Arthur looked at Merlin for assurance and Merlin smiled.  “Alright” the King said and he smiled at the Druids around him and nodded.

The Old Druid gave Merlin a white sheet to carry and Arthur helped him with it.  The Great Oak was not far from where they were and the other Druids had already started.  The Old Druid helped Merlin spread the sheet out under the tree and Arthur took a dagger, climbed the tree and began cutting the mistletoe away from the upper branches.

“Make sure none of the mistletoe touches the floor Fair King, it is very precious and powerful, it will heal any ailment.  It will be distributed to our people once it is collected.”  The Old Druid man helped Arthur by taking the mistletoe off him and placing it in a basket.  Merlin did the same with the lower branches.

With everyone helping, it didn’t take long for the branches of the Great Oak to be freed.  The sprigs of mistletoe were gathered and placed in sacks that could be carried. 

Once the work was done, the children played around the Great Oak, throwing snow balls whilst laughing and giggling.  A small girl approached Arthur, a sprig of mistletoe in her hand.  She held it out to him shyly and Arthur wondered whether she really wanted him to take it or not. 

“It will keep you safe from storms and evil spirits” she whispered.

Arthur took the spring as gently as he could and placed it carefully in his hunting pouch.  “Thank you” he said softly.  “I will find somewhere safe for it in my castle.”

The girl grinned and threw her arms around him, squashing her face into his shoulder.  Arthur was shocked but he smiled and hugged her back.  When she let go, she giggled and ran back to join the other children.

The chanting began again and this time Arthur really listened.  He and Merlin sat huddled together in the warmth of what was left of the burning log.  The embers were still glowing red. 

The Old Druid sat beside them and Merlin heard him whisper something in the language of the Old Religion.  As he did so the embers of the burning log rose up into the air and into the branches of the Great Oak, lighting up the whole tree.  It was only for a few seconds but it looked beautiful.  “Happy Alban Arthan Emrys” said the Old Druid as he stood up and walked towards his people.

The Druids left silently and Merlin and Arthur watched until they could see them no more. 

~*~

It was late when Merlin and Arthur returned to Camelot but there were still many people celebrating the in courtyard, the tree that Arthur was so proud of stood proud and tall.  Much to Arthur’s dismay, no one had actually missed him.  No one even noticed him as he and Merlin made their way through the crowd.  Morgana and Gwen had been waiting for them.

“Where have you been?  Tell me” demanded Morgana.

“Uh, well I have been collecting herbs for Gaius” Merlin replied, eventually.

“Arthur, your people have been waiting for you.  I have been trying to put them off for hours.” Morgana said as she handed Arthur his crown.

“I am sorry Morgana.  Merlin and I got into something in the woods.”

“Oh” Morgana smirked and turned to Gwen and they both giggled.

“What?” Arthur snapped, placing his crown on his head.

“Oh nothing, dear brother” she could barely get her words out though the laughter.

Merlin caught Gwen’s eye, blushed and looked at his feet.  He knew what they were implying even though Arthur clearly didn’t.

“Right now, let’s get you sorted” said Gwen, adjusting Arthur’s cape and crown.  “Your people are waiting.”

~*~

Arthur stood on the balcony, admiring the festivities below.  Merlin was by his side and fidgeting from one foot to the other.  “Merlin, will you stand still, you’re right in my eye line.”

“Sorry.  I’m just a bit cold” the warlock replied.

Arthur sighed.  All that magic and all that power, he still has to complain about the cold.  “Here” he said, handing Merlin his cape.  I don’t need it.”

Merlin smiled, taking the cape and wrapping it around him. “Thank you Arthur.”

The king suddenly remembered the spring that he had in his hunting pouch and got it out.  He looked it over, it was still perfectly intact.

“Did the Druids give you that?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, one of the children gave me this.  Bright little thing.”

Merlin beamed, this soft side of Arthur was definitely his favourite side.  “Where are you going to put it?”

“I’m not sure.  I was thinking my chambers but I think it will look good on the tree.”  Arthur didn’t just want the powers of the mistletoe for himself so he thought that the best place for it would be in the centre of the kingdom. 

Merlin nodded in agreement.  “Do you want me to go down and put it on?”

“If you would be so kind Merlin, thank you.”

Merlin ran down the steps and into the courtyard, Arthur watched him the whole time.  Merlin placed the mistletoe on the tree, as high up as he could reach and adjusted it so it looked perfect.  A few people noticed what he was doing and began to join him, placing flowers, fruit and pieces of cloth on the tree.  Merlin looked up at Arthur and grinned.

~*~

“Arthur! Are you ready?” asked Lancelot, out of breath from running up the steps with Leon.

“Yes, whenever they are.”

Lancelot and Leon nodded and went down to gather the people whilst Arthur prepared.

The festivities subsided and the people gathered in the courtyard, facing the balcony.  There was a pause whilst the people waited for their king to speak.

Arthur cleared his throat.  “People of Camelot:  I would firstly like thank you for coming to the very first Winter Festival in the Kingdom.  I hope you have all had a good time.  Now, as you know, Christmas day is a tax day.”

There was groaning from the audience.

“Hush! Before you complain, I would like to ask of you one favour… Instead of paying tax in money, I would he humbly grateful that you bought something to put on this great tree with have here.”  He pointed to the evergreen in the centre of the courtyard.  “It can be anything you want to be, it doesn’t have to cost a thing.  Use your imagination.” He paused.  “And if you have nothing, it’s not a problem; you still don’t have to pay taxes.  We should have enough to get us through to next month.”

Morgana beamed with pride and began clapping, everyone else in the courtyard followed suit.

“Long live the King!” shouted someone in the audience.

“Long live the King!” shouted Merlin, who was standing at Arthur’s side.

It wasn’t long before everyone in Camelot was chanting “Long live the King, Long live the King!”

“Alright, alright!” shouted Arthur.

The crowd fell silent.

“I suppose you’ll all be heading back to your homes now.  I would like to wish you all a goodnight.”  The King bowed his head and headed back into the castle.

Merlin rose and followed him, cape flowing in the wind.  He could still hear the people clapping.  He could not be more proud.

~*~

The next morning, Merlin was mucking out the horses when he noticed the first few people walking through the courtyard with decorations in their hands.  Things like painted fruit, decorated twigs and small wooden carvings.  Merlin watched as one by one, the people placed their contribution on the tree.

Merlin put down his tools and ran up the steps and into the castle.  He had to tell Arthur about this.

~*~

It was dusk when Merlin had finally persuaded Arthur to come outside to look at the tree and in the fading light it didn’t look half as spectacular as it did earlier that day.

“I don’t want to sound selfish but there is still something missing” Arthur turned to Merlin.  “What do you think?”

Merlin said nothing, but he agreed, it just didn’t look the same in this light.  Then, he had an idea.  “Close your eyes Arthur.”

“Why?  What are you going to do?”

“Just close your eyes and you’ll see.”

Arthur obliged, taking one last peek at Merlin first.  He put his hands over his eyes too, he didn’t quite trust himself.

Merlin’s eyes burned gold and tiny glowing lights in all colours rose from his soul.  He closed his eyes to concentrate and they gathered in a cloud above him and moved towards the tree.  As they got close they dispersed and settled on every branch.  Merlin opened his eyes that were still glowing and looked up to the sky.  He lifted his hand and seemed to grab hold of something and pull it down.  A bright star drifted towards Camelot and kept coming closer until it found it’s place on top of the tree.  Merlin paused briefly to admire his work.

“Alright, open your eyes” said the Warlock, turning to Arthur.

Arthur opened them tentatively.  “Merlin… Was that magic?” he said in awe.  “It looks wonderful.”

“I got the idea from the Druids but I just added the star” he shrugged.  “Alban Arthuan.”

“Light of Winter.”

“No” Merlin shook his head, “Light of Arthur.”

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Alban Arthan’ meaning ‘Light of Winter’ came from an older saying ‘Alban Arthuan’ which translates to ‘Light of Arthur’. It is thought that Arthur was born on the winter solstice, 21st December. 
> 
> The burning log or ‘Yule Log’ is an old Druidic tradition that symbolises the winter solstice and the start of longer daylight hours. 
> 
> It is Druidic tradition to celebrate Alban Arthan. During this time, the Druid will in fact cut away the mistletoe from their oldest known oak, like in the story. This happens at the same time as the Druids believe to be the battle between the Oak King and the Holly King. At Alban Arthan, the Oak King is the victor. At Alban Hefin, the Holly King defeats the Oak King and the cycle continues that way. The robin redbreast represents the Oak King and the Holly King is represented by a Wren.
> 
> When the Druids call Arthur the ‘Fair King’ they are referring to both his physical appearance and justness.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Just a small disclaimer: I did a little bit of research into Druidic and medieval traditions at Christmas but the way they have been presented in the story is entirely my own fiction.


End file.
